


Family Friend

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Presents, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle asks Felicity for something.</p><p>Spoilers for end of S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Friend

Felicity screamed in excitement, the sound echoing through the Arrow Cave.

“So that’s a yes?” Diggle said, grinning.

“Yes!”

“Lyla will be happy to hear it.”

Felicity starting jumping up and down. “I get to be a godmother, I get to be a godmother!”

Diggle laughed. “Glad you’re up to it. Oliver’s the godfather, and I’m going to need you to keep him from spoiling the kid with bags full of over-the-top presents or nonsense like that.”

“Yes... I would never… spoil the most adorable child in the world with… lots of presents. I’ll be the sensible godmother who, um… teaches her to be down to earth.”

“Felicity. You are a terrible liar.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. What did you do?”

“…I may have done a little online shopping. But you have a new baby! The only logical response is to buy her some clothes and, you know, a few toys.”

Diggle raised an eyebrow.

Felicity sighed, then quickly recited: “Fifteen outfits, a life-sized stuffed panda bear, the entire line of Good Role Model dolls, a small collection of books, a five-tier pastel-colored bookshelf to store all the books, a designer mobile, one of those little things that you try to knock over but can’t, and a My First Computer. She won’t be able to use that last one for a year or two.”

“You think a child’s going to know how to use a computer at two?”

“Have you seen the baby videos on youtube? Give a two year old a magazine and he thinks it’s a broken iPad. Her generation is so tech-savvy, she’ll need a head start, so I really think it’s only sensible that she starts mastering hacking techniques by the time she’s seven. She’ll need to start coding by four.”

Diggle stared at her.

“Not that you guys are planning that far ahead, I’m mean you just had a baby, there’s plenty of time to plan for her education.”

Diggle smiled. “That’s incredibly sweet. But you don’t need to buy so many gifts for her. We can’t accept all that.”

“I created a program to alert me when a really great children’s item is marked down well below retail price. And I can spend my paycheck however I want. And I already ordered them, and you can’t turn away a delivery person who carried up a life-sized stuffed panda up six flights of stairs. It would be wrong.”

Diggle rolled his eyes. “Okay. I can see now that you’re going to be just as bad as Oliver.”

Felicity tried to look innocent.

“What do you know about Oliver?” Diggle asked with a sigh.

“He’s planning to buy little Andie a present.”

“What kind?”

“It’s not overly lavish or anything,” Felicity said, then muttered under her breath, “By Queen standards.”

“Okay. I’m going to have to talk to him about that.”

“Well, since I totally just informed on him, you need to cut me a deal and keep the stuff I got you,” she answered definitively.

Diggle smiled; he knew when he was beat. “I don’t mean to be ungracious. I just don’t want you to put yourselves out too much.”

“That’s kind of what we do for one another. It’s like our thing,” Felicity pointed out.

Diggle grinned. “You know I’m incredibly grateful that you’re going to part of my daughter’s life, right?”

Felicity smiled, then hugged him closely. “We’ve been through a lot together, huh?” she said, face still leaning on his shoulder.

“We have.”

She paused, then added, “You are totally taking the damn panda.”


End file.
